I Need Your Love
by TheOneWithFanfiction
Summary: Something a bit different, dedicated to every Lenny fan, with mentions of all the stories and Authors I love reading! I hope you enjoy it! :)


**Hey guys, this is something a little different, and it's not going to be that long, just a few chapters, it's inspired by all the stories/Authors that I have a blast reading, and I wanted to include a few of the titles of stories in each chapter! **

**This Chapter has mentions of the authors: **

**5Mississippis **

**IAmMolly (Won't allow the freaking full stops Goddamn :S)**

**TerribleWaitress**

**LetUsSmile**

**SRAM**

**Joseph Aniwaya **

**LeonardPennyForever**

**NotThatGirlNextDoor**

**JustTheSpark**

**It think that's it, and if I didn't mention you, likelihood is that I will at some point! :)**

**So the reason I've been inactive is because I live in this great county in the South East of England, and it's just so awesome that we don't have Super Fast Broadband yet, so for people who enjoy being online all the time, it sucks massive ass. Haha, so sorry that I've not updated anything, nor reviewed anything etc, but I'll catch up, I promise! **

**I guess this is just a way of saying thank you to all of the amazing Lenny writers that publish their work for others to enjoy, every one is awesome to read, and all of them deserve great praise! I hope you enjoy it, and if you want to drop me a review, that'd be pretty cool too :) **

**Oh, and it's set to the song 'I Need Your Love' By Ellie Goulding and Calvin Harris. **

**And for those of you that are interested, 'Explosions', will be updated either tomorrow or the day after :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing to do with The Big Bang Theory, Ellie Goulding or Calvin Harris, this is meant solely for the enjoyment of others.**

* * *

**_I Need Your Love. _**

**_I need your love  
I need your time_**

She wanted him back. She missed everything about him, especially having him holding her, inhaling his intoxicating scent, and feeling his lips press against the back of her ear as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep, but now that was gone because she'd fucked it all up. She'd taken her hands off of him, and Priya had latched on, gripping him tightly in her talons. It was a dark time; clouds shrouded Penny everywhere she went. Something was missing, a 'Puzzle Piece', one she just couldn't seem to find and fit back into place.

**_When everything's wrong  
You make it right._**

Her job sucked, her nights sucked, her weekends sucked, and not having him sucked. Her life was solemn, lonely and isolated without Leonard around, she so needed intimacy, she so wanted love, but Penny knew that if she couldn't reciprocate it, it'd be the 'End's Beginning'.

She'd always believed that she would've been the first to say I love you, because after all he was 'The Complete Package', and she'd been so determined to beat her fears and finally say it but when he needed her most, she disappeared, she'd left him cold and alone, and now she was getting her comeuppance, karma was a bitch.

Penny knew that all her problems would disappear if she had Leonard, but considering he was the root of all of them, that wasn't really an option. Time was ticking for their relationship, every second spent doing nothing lowered the coffin further into the grave, condemning their love to end up fading away, permanently.

**_I feel so high  
I come alive_**

She reminisced about one particularly crazy night that they'd spent together, he'd been incredible, a real genius. They were like 'Big Spoon, Little Spoon', their bodies fit together perfectly, and their love making left them breathless and in a state of ecstasy. Sure it had taken time to make it past the whole 'We Can Just Be Friends, Right?' phase, but after that it'd been the best Goddamned relationship Penny had ever had, but insecurity overtook her and tore apart common sense, leaving her brain on overdrive, torturing her, until she just couldn't take it. Sex had always been more to Penny, just as she'd been sure it had been more to Leonard, too. It was an 'Expansion Paradigm' of their emotion, she longed for him, and she found herself thinking of him all the time, including at some very inappropriate times, she tried to curse his nerdy charm, but it just left her smiling giddily at herself even more.

**_I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love_**

He would always be her 'King Of Nerds.' And oh how she longed for just one night to spend with him, just to tell him everything that he meant to her, he'd left footprints in the sand on her heart, but they never faded, and Penny hoped that they never would. The door was closed, but it was yet to be locked or bolted, and she wanted to do something, but she was at a complete loss as to what she could actually _do. _She wanted to run over there, press her lips against his, tell Leonard that she loved him, and never let him go, but she hadn't even bothered to 'Apologize.' Let alone try and win him back. It was filled with ups and downs, and 'The Unexpected.' And the 'Unintended' alright, but she knew that they were worth fighting for, and she needed his love. But so far it was all just 'A Tragic Fairytale.'


End file.
